Let Today Be Like Yesterday
by SaraChris
Summary: Only 16, Sora has until the end of summer of this year to live. The only comfort of inflicting himself, Sora suddenly encounters with a certain teen punk [Oneshot] YAOI, LEMON!


**Author's Nonsense:**

SC: One-shot! This is a first, so be nice please…

Cheekon: You are paranoid /looks at SC's other story reviews/ people seem to like your sense of humor but they complain about the lack of RS getting it on in A Vampire's Love.

SC: …/looks at reviews/ you reviewers are messed up in the head! You guys discourage me which makes me want to delete that story. Sorry Star!

Cheekon: It's not like you're going to continue it…

SC: True…not in the mood for vampires right now…

Ahead:

Really long, freakin one-shot, lemon, and yaoi/ shounen-ai (male x male)

You've been warned! (warning only deals with Sora/ Kairi fans or any yaoi haters)

**Disclaimer:** …look at my other stories…you'll know what it is.

**Title:** Let Today Be Like Yesterday

**Creator:** Who knows…?

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Yaoi (is that a genre? Someone tell me if it is!)

**Rating:** M for mature for suicide, yaoi, lemon, and language…

**Summary:** Only 16, Sora has until the end of summer of this year to live. The only comfort of inflicting himself, Sora suddenly encounters with a certain teen punk One-shot YAOI, LEMON!

Riku is 17 going on 18. He just finished high school. Sora is 16.

Start: June 13

Finish: June 27

Posted: June 28

**Let Today Be Like Yesterday**

One-Shot

_wet feathers, locked fingers, melting flesh, fusing minds…_

Riku POV June 26, 2005

Hmmm…today's Sunday; what to do…? To hell, why am I worrying; I'm skateboarding down the street. I loved the breeze running through my silver locks of hair.

Being punk rocked!

I was having a blast, when I noticed something strange; someone's gate was open. And as being a curious punk, I stopped my skateboarding in front of the gate and walked up the perfect lawn. These people must be rich or something; they like live in a mansion! Okay, jealousy was taking over but curiosity controlled the monster.

When I was close enough to the gate, I was horrified at the sight.

Someone's tanned back was poking up from the water in the swimming pool. No bubbles were forming on the surface which meant that person was dying or drowning.

Shit! Either way, they were in trouble!

Instinct took over. I took off my black hoodie, dropped my skateboard, and dived in. Water embraced me as I swam to the middle, hauling the limp body in my arms. I propelled my feet; the only thing on my mind was to save this person's life.

I didn't know how cute the person was until we were on the cement part of the pool.

Aqua eyes met with a very tan boy with a wet body and wet chocolate hair. His black trunks were clinging around his hips loosely, showing some pelvis. I could feel a tint of pick on my cheekbones.

_Stop blushing and save this kid!_

I brought my ear to the boy's chest; no pulse. I panicked. How do you do fucking CPR! I tilted the boy's chin, opening his mouth. I brought my lips to his lips and exhaled some air. Bringing my face up, I pumped his chest.

"Get up, kid!"

Continuing this for several times, I was about to give up, when…

**COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**

He splattered water and saliva from his mouth, blinking his eyes.

Such beautiful sapphire eyes…

"Who…who are you…?" the boy asked quietly. My eyes went wide; I went bezerk. Before either of us could utter another word, I ran out, afraid the kid would call the cops for trespassing. But while I was moved each foot, right foot, left foot, the image of the boy's face just left a memory, a scar in my head.

We were lucky if we never see each other ever again…

_This pain inside of me_

_It takes over, suffocating_

_Burning deep within, holding me dear,_

_Whispering these words…_

_It's called **love**_

Sora POV

Aqua eyes…? He didn't answer my question. I blinked. Then, everything came back to me. That's right; I was trying to drown myself. Am I suicidal?

You could say I was…

I had a scar above my heart; it's X-shaped. I made that when they first told me.

_Sora, you're very ill, you may only have the end of this summer…_

Yet ironically, they were smiling to me when they said these sad, crude words. I wasn't. I was silent. Silent, moody, angry Sora. I hated myself; that's why I inflicted myself, tried drowning.

But someone stopped me.

An angel did.

Silver hair…was he real? I couldn't tell; they disappeared before they told me their name. A rush of disappointment took over. Oh, I **longed** to see that person's face, to touch it, to caress it…

Who am I kidding? We probably wouldn't even meet ever again. He didn't want to be with some 16 year old with something wrong with him and scarred their self.

I began walking back to my haven, my house, my room when I noticed something.

A black hoodie and a skateboard…

They must have belonged to that stranger. I must have not realized what I was doing. I picked up the clothing and brought it close to my face. I inhaled the sweet fragrance, an unusual yet sweet smell. I loved it.

Just like I loved the possessor…

I bent down next to his skate board, clutching his clothes with dear life, close to my heart. I examined it; a burning heartagram on the bottom and in big white fancy letters,

_If found, please call Riku Misaki at (910) 423-4148_

I blinked. Was this the answer to my problems, my doubts? My heat was jumping up and down. I was practically dancing although my weak heart kept telling me to stop, to stop hurting myself.

I ignored the little voice in the back of my head. I ran in my room, closing and locking the door. I plopped my wet self on the bed, holding…Riku's stuff.

_Riku…the name of my angel…_

_It doesn't matter if I ever see you again_

_It doesn't matter if we ever talk again_

_Don't waste your time_

_You're already here,_

_in my heart…_

Riku POV June 27, 2005

My head hurt. I rolled on my stomach, cursing the damn sun. I looked at my clock.

_10:00 am_

Today was Monday. Why am I not in school? One simple answer:

SUMMER plus done with high school.

I dreaded the hot weather but hell I was out of school and damn it! My birthday was coming up in a week. I was turning sweet 18. July 4th, the **worst** day of my life. Why? You become a year older, a year wiser; why hate it?

Well, that day I came into this fucked up world, and it's Independence Day. I hate that day too. I don't believe in patriotic shit. Hell, I even flick off the flag of America whenever we recite the Pledge of Allegiance.

'I pledge that I will be drunk

And get laid by the age of 18.

And to the punk community,

For which middle fingers explain all

One fucked up life

Under puberty

Indifferent

With a bottle of liquor and a hint of

Tequila for me.'

That was my pledge to the world! I got in trouble so many times since 5th grade for flipping off the flag and saying my personal pledge. I mooned the flag during graduation. I was laughing my ass off! Literally!

Enough with my life back then, back to my life right now. Monday, what to do…? I pondered while in my birthday suit.

I'm kidding; I was wearing plain old boxers. Back to my problem; what am I going to do? Skateboard of course!

Wait…where **is** skateboard? Then it hit me, hard. I left it at that kid's house! I began fidgeting, screaming mentally. It was then the phone had erupted my thinking. I picked it up.

"Is this Riku…?" My world came crashing down. This voice was the kid from yesterday. I was speechless; I couldn't think of anything to say.

"This must be the wrong number…" he said quietly.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I found myself blurting out. I could feel the heavy silence between us. Then,

"Oh…I have your stuff,"

"I know…" I sounded stupid. How could I have left my most prized possessions at some stranger's backyard!

"Okay…do you want it back? I mean…you can get it now, if you want to…of course you would, right?"

"Right," I found myself smiling. With each second of hearing his voice, it made me closer to him, more longing…

"You know here I live…" and that was the end of it. He hung up. I hung up as well, the thought hit me.

I **still** didn't know his name!

I didn't need parent's permission; they were at Hawaii leaving me to take care of the house. They put too much trust to their only son. I was walking to the kid's mansion, contemplating about how stupid I've been for the past one and a half day. When I arrived at the front door, it was open, welcoming me in. Without hesitation I walked inside.

"Hello?" I heard some crashing noises, and then I saw the cute boy running downstairs, fumbling with his sleeves. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

"Here you go…" he said, reaching down behind the open door. He pulled out, 'Cheekon', my skateboard and my hoodie. I put them in my arms.

"Thanks," I said casually. The boy's smile deepened. He closed the proximity between us.

"Thank **you**…" I didn't know what overcame me. Gratitude, happiness, anxiety, love…

_Love…_

When did **that** come in the picture?

Our lips touched, brushed against each other. I pulled away as quickly as I kissed him, blushing madly.

"I'm s-sorry…didn't know what overcame me…" I stammered. He wasn't looking at me; I knew he was mortified to know a **boy** kissed him. To tell you the truth, that was my first kiss. Ever. Must be his first too; his cheeks were redder than mine.

I was surprised what he did next.

Our lips touched again, only this time, this kiss was meaningful, more worthy. He licked my bottom lip, each of us wishing for entrance, for more. Our tongues entered the confusion, wishing for dominance. Our groans were trapped in our throats. We finally had the courage to let go, saliva running down our chins. We didn't blush. We took ragged breaths, eyes dark with desire. It was when he spoke,

"You have to go…" fear was obscured by the words. I frowned.

"Why…?"

"Parents don't know you; they'll go ballistic if they see me hanging around with other people," I gave him a quizzical look.

"You mean, you have NO friends?" he shook his head. I felt remorse for him; how could someone so cute and kind have a friend in the world?

I was going to change that.

"Then, **I'll** be your friend!" I proclaimed, pressing my thumb on my chest. His blue eyes went wide.

"Really!" I nodded.

"I'll be your first friend, okay, uh…" he giggled.

"It's Sora," he said, pulling out a sleeve-covered hand. I held my stuff in one arm and took my other hand to shake his. For some time, we didn't let go. We just stared into each other's eyes, lost in the pools of aqua green and sapphire. We finally let go, breaking the spell.

"Well…I'll see you again later, friend?" it wasn't a statement but a question. I smiled.

"Yeah," I quickly kissed him one last time and left the house. Before I left his driveway on my skateboard, I looked back, waving. He waved back, a smile on his face. With one more look, I went; hues of orange were in the sky.

_Sora…_

_These words, your soft touches_

_Arouse me deep within,_

_The pain coming back to me,_

_Don't ever say goodbye_

_Let this day be like everyday_

Sora POV

I watched, waved at my new friend. I closed the door, wishing I didn't. I ran in my room, hating my parents even more. So, if Riku's my friend, should I tell him why I wear long sleeves in the summer?

The reason was partially because of my disease, but the other reason was the cuts on my arm.

One, two three, four…

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…

I stopped counting, grabbing the simple, but deadly, pocket knife concealed in my pocket.

This was my most prized possession; well almost. Riku was now my most prized treasure. Just thinking about him made me feel so different.

I placed the metal on my wrist, below number twelve and swiftly slashed the flesh. Crimson fell on the wooden floor, slipping from the wound. I didn't cry out; the disease brought more pain than this. I lifted my shirt; the X-shaped scar above my heart and five other scars were on my torso. With one hand I held the fabric and the other, I placed the knife above my navel. I began pulling the weapon upwards until I stopped at the pulse line. This time, the pain escaped my mouth. Why?

Because while inflicting myself, Riku's image was in my mind.

_Don't let me hurt myself_

_Don't let me be the one to kill myself_

_I want you to be the one to wipe the tears away_

_I want you to be the one to hurt me…_

Riku POV

Sora hasn't called me ever since. Yes, I confess I've been waiting for his voice to be on the other line of the phone. Why not call him?

Simple; I didn't have his number!

So in my spare time, I just bragged a pencil and a sketchbook and just drew.

Yeah I know I don't sound like the type to be an artist, but hey, I was talented.

I didn't even realize what I was drawing until I was finished.

It was an angel, a sorrowful angel, resting their head on their hands; sitting down with their knees holding up their elbows.

The angel looked a lot like Sora.

How could I depict Sora, happy and cheerful, to morose and demoralized?

**BRING! BRING! **

I answered the phone that was right next to me.

'Riku…" I practically jumped at the voice.

"SORA! Hey, where ya been?" I heard a heavy sigh on the other line.

"Away…sorry I didn't call you. My parents would suspect that I hang around with people," oh yeah; his parents didn't like him with other people. What a bunch of bitches!

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you called. So wanna do something? There's a carnival just a few blocks from here," I really was anticipating a yes.

"Okay. My parents aren't going to be home until later at night," I smiled.

"Pick you up around…"

"5:00," I looked at the clock.

_4:32 pm_

"Oi! I'll see you at 4:55,"

"Okay. Bye, Riku,"

"Bye, Sora," We hung up at the same time. I wish I had made that conversation more…interesting.

Sora POV

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I was practically jumping up and down. I knew it was Riku, my Riku…

Okay, I'm just pushing my luck. We were just friends, nothing more.

But that kiss…

I could still taste Riku in my mouth; so sweet. I loved it.

Wait…I've never falling in love with anybody; especially a boy I just met! But he was different. I had a feeling he was.

I opened the door with my trademark grin on my face. Riku looked simple yet his exterior was complicated. His beauty surpassed description. He wore his black hoodie with a huge skull on it and really baggy black pants.

Go figure; he likes black.

I just wore my long sleeve red shirt and jeans. I guess both of us were reluctant to talk to each other as we walked down to the loud carnival. Many people were laughing and screaming, having the time of their lives. I envied them, until,

"Hey, Sora!" Riku caught me off guard, putting his arm around my shoulder. I knew I was blushing again.

"Wanna prize?" but before I could answer, he was already running up to the throwing-the-ball game.

"Just throw the ball at the bottles! You get a prize for knocking them all in one throw!" cried the man behind the game as I approached Riku. Riku's tongue peeked out of his mouth as he positioned himself, then…

**CRINK!**

He knocked **all** the bottles. I was astonished by his effortless work.

"What prize do you want, Sora?" I surveyed all the little stuff animals hanging before me.

"That one," I finally said, pointing at the white rabbit with the black hoodie on. The man handed Riku the prize then Riku handed it to me.

I was happy. I wasn't apprehensive with Riku like other people. Yeah I only met him three days ago but I feel like we've been friends ever since our lives started. Riku smiled back at me.

"Whatcha going to call it?" Riku asked as we began looking to ride on something. I contemplated then,

"Bob-Jin," I proclaimed. He gave me a quizzical stare.

"You're weird," was all he said. I blushed. Riku kind of made me uncomfortable; in a good way. We walked side to side, his hands in his pockets and me just quiet. When I saw the Ferris wheel, I jumped up and down.

_Your happiness is my happiness…_

Riku POV

"I WANNA RIDE THAT!" he exclaimed, pointing at the Ferris wheel, tugging at my sleeve. God, Sora could be so naïve. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…" I muttered, sulking over to that huge wheel. Why sulk you ask? I'm afraid of heights. I admit it, I'm afraid of high places, especially that Ferris wheel. Sora was just smiling, happy to rid my 'hell'. When we were on, I stayed close to the middle, closing my eyes. Sora tapped my shoulder. He gave me a confused look, looking cuter than before.

"What's wrong; you sick?" he said, easily standing up and sitting next to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hate heights, that's all,"

"Oh…" was all that was said as we sat there, shoulder to shoulder, silent.

"Riku…" he caught me off guard. I face him, lost in his beautiful sapphires. He then closed them, pursing his lips. This kind of reminded me of some sappy, romantic, suckass movie where all the girls want to see with their boyfriends.

Only this time, this wasn't sappy, suckass, or a girlfriend there to annoy me. Just Sora. My Sora.

I leaned closer, letting our lips touch. I used my tongue to request Sora's participation.

He understood.

Our kiss deepened, tongues clashing. Sora let out a moan. Ah, so beautiful…

So Sora…

He had suddenly sat on my lap, sitting right on my…bulge. His moan was louder than before. We let go, panting, coming together again. I left his mouth to suckle on his lower lip. It was sore, red, and bruised. He blushed.

"Riku…?"

"Hmmm…?" I idly answered, nibbling on his ear. Sora wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My hands pulled up his shirt, revealing a…scar.

Scar!

I pulled away. I kissed his cheek. Saltiness entered my mouth. He was covering his eyes, crying.

"Sora…?" I embraced him, his sadness. His tears wetted my favorite hoodie but it didn't matter because my favorite person was in tears. I held him close, closer than any person in my life. A few minutes passed; his sobs quieted down. It was when I asked him.

"Sora…do you love me…?" I know; really dumb question but I didn't want this to be a dubious idea. To answer my question, he looked at me and smiled. He nodded, his spiky hair following pursuit. I rolled my eyes.

So naïve of Sora.

_Why do you hurt yourself? Why do you cause yourself pain? Why do you make me feel…useless?_

Sora POV

We got complaints from the other people riding the Ferris wheel. They said we were doing…indecent things. Well, come on: I was kissing my **boyfriend**! Nothing's wrong with that!

But we got kicked out of the carnival…

Now we were walking to my house in silence. Riku, his hands in his pocket hadn't said a word since the carnival. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me about the long scar on my body.

He hated me, I knew it. But I said I loved him. Maybe that was a terrible mistake. Maybe he didn't go that…way. Or he was disgusted by me being a cutter.

Either way, it made me hate myself.

When we were only a few houses away from home, Riku stopped. I hadn't realized this until I passed him and he grasped my hand. I turned around, a smile on my face. He was scowling.

"Don't do that," he said harshly, embracing me. I didn't understand; I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't," he continued, whispering in my ear, "force your self to smile when it hurts. I don't want those smiles from you, Sora. Do you know that it makes me feel useless inside?"

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. I wasn't upset; I was overjoyed. Those words, they were comfort for me. Riku was my comfort. I cried softly on his hoodie; my rabbit crushed between our bodies.

"Riku, do you love me…?" I asked, my words muffled up by the fabric. Riku's fingers ran through my hair, making a soft rhythm of movement.

"With all my heart," was all the answer I needed.

Hand in hand, we continued our way to my home. That was when I noticed something.

"Crap!"

Riku POV

"Crap!" I wanted to know what made Sora panic. I looked ahead: on his driveway, a black Mercedes was parked.

It was his parents.

They came running at the door, running up to Sora and I. that was when I felt a sharp pain on my face.

"What the--!" but I was hit again; brought to the cement ground. The attacker was Sora's dad.

"You, insignificant worm! How **dare** you try to corrupt my son's mind by taking him!" he continued his assault. I knew he had cut my lip open; I could taste the blood.

"Father, **stop**!" Sora cried, being held back his mom, feeling helpless. Before Sora's dad was about to send another blow on me, I felt small, frail arms around me. I looked down; it was Sora.

"Father please don't hurt him; he's my friend!" Sora exclaimed, crying. His dad was infuriated.

"A friend! Sora, heretical people like him are not the people you should befriend with!" Sora shook his head.

"But, he's so nice and caring!" he retorted.

"That's just so he could steal you away to believe in that gibberish!"

"Run," this time Sora was whispering only to me.

"Are you sure?" I whispered back. Sora nodded. And with that I ran, hard.

"YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Sora's dad yelled. I heard Sora arguing with him until…

SLAP!

I turned around to see Sora on the ground, his dad towering over him. Anger was rising. I was about to run over there and beat the shit out of Sora's dad, but I knew better. Sora's risking it for me, Riku. Riku, cowardly, ignorant, and madly in love with the brunette. I ran away from that hell.

I hoped Sora would be a-okay.

_You took that hit for me _

_I hate it when you do that_

_But I still love you_

Sora POV

God, I hated my parents. I was in my room, my cheeks still sore from getting hit by my father. Why am I complaining? Riku had it worst than I did.

"_With all my heart…"_

Riku loved me! I was hugging my pillow (my parents took my gift from Riku, Bob-Jin, and hid it somewhere). Riku loved me, little old sick me! I was extremely happy even though I resented my parents.

"_Sora, you'll have to go to a critical surgery tomorrow,"_

Oh no…I wouldn't be able to see Riku…I began to panic.

What if I died during surgery? I would never have the chance to see Riku ever again! I had to do something.

Luckily, there was a tree right beside my bedroom window.

Riku POV

FUCK! It was my birthday! Damn the world and the bull shit in it! I was sulking through out the house, cursing every single thing I caught in sight. My parents weren't here; they just called.

"_Riku, we won't be coming soon; the planes are packed so we'll be home later than scheduled. And oh, happy 18th birthday!"_ they said. I was happy they weren't home.

I was worried about Sora; I hoped he didn't get beaten up like I did. The scars were healing. Speaking of scars, I think Sora is a cutter.

No offense, but hose scars look self-inflicted. Not that I didn't accept Sora anymore. To me; he is a fallen angel, demoralized by life's sins.

My fallen angel…

I pulled out my guitar, 'Demented', and ran my fingers through the chords.

I began to sing.

Sora POV

Apparently my parents didn't notice that I was now sitting outside of Riku's window. I locked my bedroom door so my parents think I'm sleeping.

I know; what an ingenious plan, Sora. That was when I heard singing.

_Something never meant to be_

_Everything you meant to me_

_Wake me when this punishment is done_

_Those who try and get away_

_From the one who gets away_

_Someone's always someone else's one_

Riku? It must be; there was no other with a voice so magnificent.

_Oh you're beautiful_

_A beautiful fucked up man_

_You're setting up your razor-wire shrine_

Wait…? The song was about me.

_Is this fate it is my destiny_

_That I think about you all the time_

_Can't get you out of my head_

_I'm gunning down romance_

_It never did a thing for me_

_But heartache and misery_

_Ain't nothing but a tragedy_

_Because I don't know you anymore_

_I don't recognize this place_

_The picture frames have changed and so has your name_

_We don't talk much anymore_

_We keep running from the pain_

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again_

_Tell me I'm the chosen one _

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

My sins, my sadness, he was singing about me. And about him, trying to tell me that he wanted to take all my sadness away. I probably was leaning closer tan usual because I hit my head on the window. The singing abruptly stopped and aqua eyes were on me.

The only thing I could do: smile and wave.

Riku POV

What the--! Sora!

I walked up to my window and opened it. Sure enough, Sora was sitting there innocently.

"Hello," he said. I smirked.

"What the hell, Sora! What about your parents?"

"Feh!" he climbed inside, observing my messy room.

"They don't know I'm here. Besides, I wasn't here to talk about my parents. I wanted to see you, Riku," I raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" I asked. He sat on my bed. He vaguely motioned his hand but I didn't apprehend the sudden motion. He pouted.

"Sit by me, Riku!" he exclaimed. I sighed.

"Oh, alright," I plopped beside him, sitting Indian style. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I might never see you again," he said quietly. I faced him, a gazing in sapphire.

"What do you mean, Sora?" his small hands clenched my loose white shirt. Tears were running down the eyes of an angel.

"Because…because…I'm having surgery and…it's really risky but…my parents…my parents want me to get better…I'm really sick…and…" he buried his face in my chest. I didn't know how to react. I just held him, rubbed his back to calm down. No more had to be said. I gently pushed Sora and our foreheads met. I used my thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Is that the reason you came, Sora?" I asked. My eyes went wide.

"You sure? 'Cause, I mean, you said you're sick so I don't think…"

"Yes!" he cried out and threw himself into my arms. His hands came up to my head, and his fingers caught up in my hair as he claimed my mouth with a groan of both surprise and pleasure.

**(AN: Lemon time! So if you can't read a lemon, skip this part to the next bold print. If you're a hard core yaoi fan, READ AND ENJOY! I will not accept flames anymore!)**

_wet feathers, locked fingers, melting flesh, fusing minds…_

I tenderly caressed his hair in long soft strokes. I gently ran my fingers under his shirt, once again revealing his scars. Instead of running away, I removed his shirt over his head and kissed the X-shaped scar. I laid him on the bed, leaning in for another kiss. A soft moan escaped his throat. We took ragged breaths once we let go.

"Let me look at you," I whispered. I traced his scars on his chest with the lightest of touches, skimming my fingers along each line. I sent butterfly kisses to the longest of the scars, the softest on his navel. I brought my face to brush my lips upon his.

"So beautiful…" I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his hips. He blushed slightly, and removed my pants as well.

"Riku…I…" he began. I leaned for another kiss, my hands moving to touch every inch of his skin. Then my hand brought his nipple into my mouth. I flicked my tongue against it, pulling with enough amount of pressure.

"Oh…Riku…" he groaned. I loved it. It was both cute…and **sexy** at the same time. What I did next blew Sora's mind. I moved my mouth back and forth between his nipples, biting him softly with my teeth. His hands were entangled in my hair, a moan once again released. I then traced a path of kisses along the gentleness of his belly until I reached his throbbing member. I stoked gently, causing Sora to let out a gasp. I parted him steadily, moving my pearly white covered fingers to my mouth.

Sora tasted so sweet. I let my mouth go back down to grasp him. He shrieked. I sucked harder, creating a rhythm of movement. Sora rocked his hips with each motion, his moans rising in volume. I let him go and kissed him to let him taste himself.

With saliva lubricated fingers, I entered a finger inside of him. A cry of pain escaped him.

"Riku…it hurts…" Sora gasped as I moved the finger around.

"I know…" I whispered, "But it'll hurt worse if I don't do this," I said, calming his shaking. I entered another finger. His nails grasped my flesh, making me wince.

"God, Sora!" When I knew he was stretched far enough, I removed myself, pausing to bring my head up and look at him.

"Sora…?" I asked, my voice deep and husky.

"Are you…"

"Yes," I said, kneeling on my bed.

"Sit up, Sora. Look at me," I reached out and lifted the boy onto my lap, his thighs open to me, his face next to mine. I could tell by the look on his face, he was worried if this position might hurt us both, but when he opened his mouth to ask, he was silenced with a finger against his lips.

"Sora, I felt like everyday I'm holding back a part of myself to the people around me. But I want you to know that I'm all here for you. Right now for you," he nodded to reassure that both of us understood.

"Cling on to me," I whispered as I moved against him with soft, easy strokes that his thighs began to shake.

Just when I think he can't stand the movements, he whispered, "Be inside of me, Riku."

This time, he felt me press myself against him as my eyes closed and my head tilted back in pure ecstasy. Another thrust. Sora inhaled sharply, and as if his gasp had set something free in me, I laid him down and thrust in him again.

I felt mindless with desire as I worked my way inside him with each thrust. Our new position quickly forced me all the way into him. Sora screamed in pleasure, realizing I was deep inside, just as he asked.

When Sora focused on my face, my grin was pure mischief. With startling suddenness, he could feel the wildness began to take over me as I surged inside him, again and again, no longer cautious and gentle. His nails once again clawed on me, releasing some blood.

I was lost in him as I kissed him from his collarbone to his mouth and back again, biting the tender flesh where his neck met the shoulder. He was at his peak, and one more thrust, he came with a cry. I was coming too, and only being satisfied after stroking his lengthen member, I released in him and collapsed on the bed beside him.

**(AN: END OF LEMON!)**

Afterward, I rolled over onto my back and held him close.

"Sora?" I asked. "You're not regretting it, are you?" he opened his eyes and faced me.

"No, I'm not. I never done this before," I blinked then gave him a smile.

"This is my first time as well. And I'm happy it was with you, too." I kissed him on his forehead. Sora's frail arms around my waist pulled me closer to him.

"You know, before you burst into my life, I usually wanted to hurt myself because I didn't have anyone to share my emotions with," he confessed. I stared at his eyes, memorizing everything about him.

"But you do now, right?" I asked. He nodded. Sora put his head on my chest, snuggled his body against me and slept. I chuckled to myself.

"Thanks for the birthday present, Sora," and I too fell asleep.

_Let today be like no other day…_

Sora POV

I was awakened not by the glare from the sun. OH no. I was awakened by an entirely different reason: the soft beating of someone's heart. Then it hit me, the pain in my lower area: Riku and I had sex, became one.

I kissed the person's heart. This person was my boyfriend, my lover, my comfort. The slight touch awakened him immediately.

"Mmmmm…morning," he said lazily, poking my nose with a finger. I pouted.

"Morning to you, too, sleepyhead," I said, kissing him on his pale lips. A smile formed on them.

"You know," he smirked, "Yesterday was my birthday," I was dumbfounded. He reached down, close to me ear. "Your present was the best," he whispered huskily.

"RIKU!" I exclaimed, blushing away. He laughed, laying his head on my chest. I smirked.

"I thought that was my job, Riku!" I emphasized his name. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" he said. I smiled, wrapping my arms on his shoulders. His fingers began walking on my scare, the one which is the longest. It tickled. Riku even realized this.

"Sora, ticklish?" he asked smugly. His hands began to tickle me again.

"S-stop!" I stuttered. He listened to me, pleased with himself. He chuckled and kissed my X-shape heart scar.

"You stole my heart…" his breath slightly touching my scar. I nuzzled my cheek on his silver head.

"Mine…" I whispered making Riku laugh. He brought his face up to mine and kissed me. This, I wanted to stay like this. I didn't want to go to the hospital, walk to my death.

I only wanted Riku here.

Riku knew how I felt. He let me go and leaned his forehead on mine.

"You know what you have to do…" he kissed my softly on my lips. I sighed.

"Will you go with me?"

"Yeah,"

_Stay here, beside me_

_I want my happiness,_

_To share it with you…_

Riku POV

"Sora!" we walked inside the hospital, our hands clasped together. Sora's mom ran up to us. No sign of Sora's dad. A rush of relief escaped from me.

"Sora, where have you been?" his mom asked, holding his face with her hand. He kept his eyes averted, his eyes staring at our hands together. He looked so innocent.

"I'm scared," he whispered. His mom's face softened, pity on her face.

"I know, but…"

"Go Sora," I beckoned him to follow his mom. I knew he was afraid of letting go of my hand. But I promised him I'd stay until the end.

"Okay," he kissed my cheek, his hand slipping away from mine. Tears stuck in his sapphire eyes. He was led by his mom, to his fate…

"Sora…I love you…"

_Don't suddenly become someone else's…_

_**Fin**_

AN: I hear the echoes of a sequel…

BUH-BYE!


End file.
